Bosque
by CBT2
Summary: One shot... Hermione, se escapa al bosque a leer y a tener algo de tranquilidad, Draco la descubre...


Nunca había espiado a nadie era un sangre pura reducido a un simple Voyeur, por una sangre sucia, pero desde que la encontró sin camisa y descalza, leyendo en ese lugar escondido del bosque, la seguía cada vez que la veía caminar con un libro saliendo a los jardines, la primera vez que la vio se estiraba, su camisa estaba tirada en algún tronco junto con el libro que leía, al igual que sus zapatos, con los ojos cerrados mirando el cielo, parecía un ángel, los risos despeinados cayendo por su espalda casi rosando su cintura diminuta, tenía pequeñas pecas esparcidas en su espalda, eran pequeñas sutiles, como polvo de canela, su piel era hermosa, ella no se sabía observada, estaba confiada en ese lugar que reclamaba como suyo como propio, el caminaba por el bosque atormentado por su misión, debía arreglar el armario, debía matar al viejo, nunca le agrado pero tampoco quería matarlo, no era un asesino, verla era un refrigerio para su vida, a pesar de la pronta guerra que estaban a punto de enfrentarse, ella parecía venir aquí y tener paz, en el colegio siempre estaba atenta, alerta, no bajaba la guardia, aquí se permitía ser una adolescente respirar lejos de Ron y de Harry.

Dormía, dormía con una profunda paz, tomo la camisa y la olio, vainilla, lavanda, sutil y suave, una de sus manos descansaba sobre su estómago, la otra estaba detrás de su cabeza, las piernas sutilmente dobladas, sus pies eran pequeños y delicados, sus uñas con un sutil esmalte rosa, se sentó a su lado, mientras la observaba, toco sus risos, eran suaves al tacto, una sangre sucia no podía ser tan hermosa, oler tan bien, tan suave, delicadamente bajo sus labios a los de ella, lo necesitaba, fue sutil solo un roce, pero fue suficiente para que ella abriera los ojos asustada.

. Malfoy? Se sentó, y se tapó el pecho instintivamente con su brazo, mirando la sonrisa maliciosa del rubio que sostenía su camisa.

. Tímida Granger? Llevo horas observándote, para que te tapas.

. Pásame mi camisa, por favor.

El rubio se levantó, oliendo su camisa… Entre los Sangre puras existe un rumor, que comprobé que es falso… ante la mirada confusa de Hermione… dicen que los sangre sucia, huelen a basura… pero tu… se acercó a ella que se levantó y busco sus cosas que estaba en la raíz de un árbol, la acorralo allí, pero tu… tu hueles delicioso, enterró su rostro en su cuello… huele tan bien, podría pasar horas oliéndote.

. Aléjate por favor… trato de empujarlo con sus manos en el pecho del rubio, dame mi camisa, debo volver al castillo, Harry y Ron…

El Rubio no bajo las manos… el trio, el magnífico trio dorado, la sangre sucia de Potter… la amiga de los traidores de la sangre, la acerco tomándola de la cintura, aún es temprano, falta todavía para que regreses al castillo.

. Como lo sabes? Me has seguido, miro confundida al rubio que miraba con demasiada insistencia sus labios y acariciaba su espalda.

. Me pregunto cómo será saborearte, como será probarte, eres tan dulce como tu aroma, ella se trató de zafar, eres mi nueva obsesión, me has reducido a espiarte, a envidiarte, tú tienes paz, pero yo no tengo nada, solo tormento.

. No es mi culpa… estar aquí son los pocos momentos de paz… y ahora me lo has quitado.

. Tú me quitaste la paz, cuando te vi, semi desnuda, estirándote al sol, perfecta, sonriendo, me he acostado tan duro pensando en ti, he soñado con saborearte, besarte en los lugares que nadie más ha tocado.

Una alarma se prendió en la cabeza de Hermione… Déjame o gritare…

. Sabes que nadie te oirá, estas lejos precisamente por eso…

Beso su mejilla, tan suave, bajo con besos sutiles a su cuello, deliciosa… sabes besar Hermione? Le pregunto antes de besarla, lastimo su espalda con el árbol, pero necesitaba desesperadamente probarla con un hechizo su camisa desapareció sintió su piel cálida cerca de su piel, ella aún se resistía pero él era un ganador, no dejo de besarla hasta que abrió su boca y jugo con su lengua, ella subió sus manos al cuello y acaricio su cabello… Hermione… con dedos hábiles soltó el brasier, acaricio los picos que se endurecían en su contacto, los saboreo, los chupo, arqueo su espalda para acercarse más a él… luchaba por no caerse las piernas le temblaban… mía… solo mía Hermione… volvió a sus labios ella estaba sonrojada, le miraba tímida, saliendo del trance del placer que habían disfrutado.

Él tenía la mano en el botón de su falda, negó con la cabeza, aun no estaba lista, le sonrió de lado de manera perversa, soltó el botón la falda callo a sus pies, revelando unas delicadas pantys, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, el asalto su boca mientras la besaba nuevamente, su mano se delicada por el costado hasta llegar a su centro, la acaricio sobre la ropa interior, y luego metió la mano ella trato de retenerlo, pero había llegado a su clítoris, haciendo que pequeños gemidos de placer salieran de los labios de la castaña, su mano se humedeció cuando uno de sus dedos la penetro, ella se aferró a sus hombros, mientras tratada de respirar, era hermosa, allí a punto de llegar al orgasmo… Draco! Respiraba agitada, sentía que un calor subía por sus pies y se acumulaba en su centro, cerro las piernas aprisionando la mano que le daba placer, los dedos del rubio entraban y salían con rapidez, le beso el cuello donde seguramente quedaría una marca, la abrazo sosteniéndola, la beso mientras la acostaba en el césped y la dejaba desnuda y se quitaba su propia ropa.

. Mia… Hoy siempre mía… entro en ella, de golpe, beso sus lágrimas mientras se movía sutilmente primero para luego encontrar el ritmo que los llevo al clímax nuevamente, era el mejor orgasmo de su vida, ella lo abrazaba con sus largas piernas mientras se apoyaba en sus codos, para besarla, adorarla… eres hermosa.

. No sé cómo paso esto… lo miro a los ojos… somos opuestos.

. Los opuestos se atraen, eso dicen los muggles.

. Eres un mortifago.

. Y tú parte de la orden.

. No debimos.

. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano, se sentía crecer nuevamente en el interior de la castaña, mientras ella le miraba… Llevo mucho tiempo deseándote… demasiado tiempo queriendo estar dentro de ti, la beso mientras todo iniciaba otra vez.

Se colocaba la camisa, cuando sintió que los brazos del rubio la envolvían, vendrás mañana?

. No lo sé… debo buscar… guardo silencio, no podía compartirle información

Respiro Profundo… Lo se… la giro y la beso, no me dejes Hermione, venir a este lugar verte aquí, es una de las cosas que me mantiene cuerdo.

. Y las otras.

. Mi Madre… está amenazada, no puedo fallar.

Con su mano callo sus labio… no digas nada Draco, no, nos comprometamos, dejemos que esto llegue a donde deba llegar.

. Hermione, pase lo que pase, estos momentos aquí, nunca los olvidare…

Fue así como Draco pudo hacer un patronus en la guerra, recordando esas tardes que veía a Hermione leer, o cuando le hacia el amor, cuando su tía la torturo, le mando un patronus pidiéndole perdón, y diciéndole que ella era su pensamiento feliz…

Sentado en la cafetería, miraba a la mujer de risos que hablaba con una rubia, esta acariciaba su vientre, ella era la dueña de todos los recuerdos felices que tenía, ella que le perdono su cobardía, ella que lo defendió con fuerza en sus juicios, ella que peleo con sus amigos por él, ella que había aceptado ser su esposa, la primera sangre sucia en la familia Malfoy, ella que había interrumpido una reunión, con una sonrisa, diciéndole que sería padre.

. Quién era? Le pregunto cuando llego a su lado… beso su vientre mientras la sentaba en su regazo

. Hanna, la esposa de Neville… te manda saludos.

La beso… vamos a casa?

Sonrió… si vamos a casa.

...


End file.
